This is how it goes
by Jcraft596
Summary: The story of a man who makes strange bed fellows.
1. Chapter 1

All rights to respective owners, oc and plot belong to me

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter one-in which we learn that advice of crazy old men living in the woods may not be sound.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

"Oi, what the hell am I going to do now?" I asked myself, glancing at the creature curled up across the cave. Shaking my head as my mind drifted back to yesterday and to the conversation that had gotten me into this mess. "And so it's said if you enter the forest here and continue north you will reach a clearing. In the clearing if she judges you worthy, celebi herself will appear and will grant you seeds to a plant that legends say bear a fruit that gives the one who eats it a longer life and a sharper mind!" Of course I was extremely interested because I had always wanted to meet a legendary Pokemon, the seeds would just be a awesome bonus! After thanking the man I headed to the nearby town.

As I walked I ran over a list of things I would need if I was going to be spending a night in the woods. "Hmm, i'll definitely need a compass. A tent and a flint and tinder would be useful. I'll also need trail food". As I was adding up the cost in my head I entered the town and was halfway down main street when I realized something was off. There was nobody outside, the streets were empty! As I glanced around uneasily I also realized that everything was silent. Nervous, I jogged to the surplus store and stepped inside, and immediately ducked.

CRACK, a pokeball sailed over my head and hit the door leaving a large crack in the glass and rolled away. Glaring, I stood up straight and marched down the isle towards the counter where the ball had been hurled from. Resting my arms on the counter I loudly cleared my throat "Ahem, do you think attacking customers at the door is a good way to do business?" I inquired. A gray tussled mat of hair followed by a set of piercing blue eyes rose up from behind the counter. "DON'T DO THAT YOUNG MAN, nearly gave me a heart attack" the man grumbled.

"Urm sorry I didn't realize walking through the front door of a store in broad daylight was scary." I said with a sarcastic grin on my face. "Well considering a Noivern decided to use Main Street as a landing strip, I think I have the right to be a little jumpy!" the man said grinning a little also. "A Noivern!" "Yep, don't know what made it think it was a good idea to mess with a human settlement, but it flew off after a group of trainers in town went after it" he said. "Well that explains why there's nobody outside, would it be alright if I were to buy some gear or are you closed for the day?" "Hah it'll take more then that to shut me down, go ahead and get what ya need and I'll ring ya up."

A half hour later I walked out with a a tent, fire starter, cooking pot, bedding and the pokeball the old man had whipped at me, his way of apologizing he said. I placed the camping items in the hiking pack I had bought and placed the pokeball on my belt. As I turned off Main Street and headed towards the foodmart I saw people starting to go about their business, though they kept a watchful eye on the sky. the bells let out a little jingle as I stepped inside. A young kid maybe twelve thirteen approached me as I was shopping and nervously asked "H-h-hey do you to want have a P-Pokemon duel!" He asked shifting back and forth. "Sorry kid I'm not a trainer, BUT there's some trainers in town that scared off the Noivern, I bet they're at the Pokemon center right now." The kid smiled in glea and took off "Thanks mister!" Svmiling and shaking my head I gathered what I needed. After I was finished shopping I headed back out to the old mans house and began my trek into the woods.

About two hours into my hike I noticed storm clouds forming and hurried forward looking for a place to setup camp. I saw a clearing ahead of me and excited and a little careless I burst into a sprint. just as I broke through the trees I tripped over what I think was a root, and watched helplessly as my compass went sailing out of my hand into a group of boulders in the center of the clearing before I face planted and passed out, the last sensation I felt was my pack hitting my back and sliding off.

I awoke with a start, groggy and disoriented and wet. I rolled over and sat up, groaning and spitting out mud. Looking around I realized I must have been out for a while because the storm had already hit and it was dark and cold out. Teeth chattering I struggled to get to my feet, slipping a couple of times in the mud. Once I was up right I turned to grab my pack only to realize it wasn't there. "Well shit, that's not good" I said aloud. After spending a couple of marrow freezing minutes looking for the pack I gave up and headed into the forest hoping for better cover.

After having stumbling through the forest for what felt like hours I tripped and faceplanted into a large rut in the ground. Soaked to the bone I stumbled to my feet and inspected the rut as best as I could. It looked like something had fallen from the shy, plowing through earth and trees. Leading away from the rut was trail where it looked like something had dragged itself away. I spent a few more freezing minutes debating the merits of following it. On one hand whatever it was probably headed for shelter, which I sorely needed. On the other hand, it was the trail of a rather large injured Pokemon.

After a minute trying to decide I figured that I probably wasn't going to last without shelter so I'd be better off following it. Teeth chattering I set off down the trail. After what felt like days of walking, though it was probably closer to 15 minutes, I arrived at the base of hill and as my eyes traced the path up the hill I saw a cave entrance! The first thing to hit me was "Thats no hill, that's no hill at all! That's a bloody mountain! How the hell did I miss that!" And the second thing was " oh good god yes shelter." I mentally gave out a cheer, and remembering the mistake that got me into this situation in the first place, made sure to watch my step on the way up.

After clambering through the mud and darkness I reached the cave and peered inside, not seeing anything I made way to the back of the cave and slumped down and and rested my head against the wall. It was only after a few minutes that I realized I could hear something breathing over the din of the rain. Terrified I slowly look across at the opposite wall, and directly into large yellow glowing eyes. "Uh, hello there!" I said giving my hand a little wave while silently panicking. "I hope you don't mind me intruding into your cave, I'll leave the moment it stops raining!" Trying to sound as unthreatening as possible. Several minutes passed, me and the creature staring into each other's eyes, finally my weariness overtook me and the steady patter of the rain slowly lulled me into sleep. Only for me to be jolted back awake by a crack of lighting that lit the cave. I glanced up and froze, the creature was close enough to feel its breath wash over me. I curled up waiting for the attack that I assumed was coming, But it never came. I started to uncurled and bumped into the fangs of the creature. "Oh, well those are pointy." I said aloud, then promptly fainted.

When I awoke the next morning I yawned and snuggled farther into my bed, quite comfy in my blanket. Then my brain finished processing what was going on. Trying to stay calm I lifted up my "blanket" and squinted my eyes from the sun light filtering into the cave. I walked to the mouth of the cave and let my eyes adjust, and then with no small amount of hesitation I turned around and confirmed my suspicions. My blanket had In fact been the wings of a Pokemon, more specifically a Noivern, most likely the one that had caused the ruckus in town considering the singed fur and cuts covering it's body. "Oi, what the hell am i going to do now" I asked myself glancing at the creature curled up across the cave It was as I was inspecting the damage it had taken that I realized that it was quite awake and staring at me. I grinned sheepishly and said "Um... Good morning!"


	2. Chapter 2

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter two-sometimes unsound advice is still good advice.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

The creature stared at me incredulously then started squeaking, confused i watched it for a few seconds before I realized that it was laughing at which point I started chuckling too. The laughing abruptly stopped when the creatures laugh turned into a cough and a little blood dripped from its mouth. Worried I rushed over to it, but stopped when it hissed at me and tried to back away. "Hey hold still I'm just trying to help." I said, stopping to see if it would let me approach. It eyeballed me for a few seconds then nodded. "Thanks, now please try not to bite me, I have to check to make sure nothings broken. And that might be impeded if I'm missing a hand." I glanced at it and it nodded again.

I spent the next few minutes inspecting its body and what I was found was worrying "It looks like you have a few fractured ribs and your wing is probably too torn to heal properly without proper medical attention." I hesitated for a moment before I continued. " I don't have any medical training besides what I've picked up from helping in Pokemon centers a few times but I'm pretty sure your chest needs to be wrapped." It nodded again and waited for me to continue "ok, try not to move a lot until I get back" again it nodded.

I walked to the entrance of the cave and spotted the part of the forest that had been cleared from noiverns crash, at least I assumed that it was Noivern that had caused it. And then to my excitement I saw the clearing where I had fallen, It was aways off but I could probably get there in less then a half hour! I started to walk down the hill when my stomach grumbled and it occurred to me that the Noivern might be hungry too. When I entered the cave I was greeted by a hiss and a shockwave that sent me tumbling back onto my ass. "Whoa, whoa, it's just me." Noivern chirped and look at me worriedly. Getting backup and brushing my pants legs off which gave me enough time to collect my senses "meh, no harm no foul. I just came back to ask if you were hungry." It gave me a odd look and then nodded. "Okay so do you like sweet?" It nodded "what about sour?" It nodded again. "Ok well that makes my job easier." It stared at me for a few moments and the laid it's head back down.

After stopping a few times to pick berries (mostly Iapapas and Orans) I reached the clearing and after setting down the berries began the search for my gear. I found the compass in the middle of a small pool created by the rocks in the center of the clearing. unfortunately all I found of my knapsack was the crushed and shredded remains. I was happy that I found the compass because that meant I could find my way back to town, and also because it was more then I expected to find. As I started to exit the clearing I remembered that I had forgotten to pick up the berries, turning around I picked them up in my shirt and headed back to the cave.

When I got near to the cave I called out "hey Noivern, its me! No shockwaves please!" I heard a chirp from the cave and walked in and was greeted by a worrying sight. Noivern was flopped on the ground staring at me, what worried me was there was more blood on the floor. Hurrying over I accidentally dropped a few berries, at which point Noiverns head shot up. "Oh yea forgot to say but I got a bunch of berries on the way back." Noiverns tail began to thump on the floor as it gazed at my shirt. "Here ya go." I said dumping them in front of it. While it was busy devouring the berries I started to talk, "while your eating I'm going to go out and get some of the vines I saw near the cave, I'm going to use them as a makeshift wrap for your ribs After that I'll start trying to figure out how to get you to the poke center" at the mention of the poke center its head shot up and it hissed and glared at me.

"Oh don't give me that, you know as well as I do that you're not going to heal right without proper medical attention" it didn't seem convinced and continued to glare at me "c'mon, pretty please? You're the most interesting person that I've spoken too in years!" It's glare softened some, and then it finally nodded "Thank you, I really would hate to see you die, you seem like a nice enough dude an..." It's expression changed into a small scowl "what, am I talking to much?" It shook its head. "Uh okay, am I being to mushy for ya?" Again it shook its head. I sat turning over the sentence in my head trying to figure out what offended... It. "Oh are you a girl?" It nodded this time. "Ah okay sorry about that." A thought occurred to me "hey do you have a name?" She glanced at me for a second then shook her head. "Would it be alright if I were to give you one? It seems kinda silly to call you Noivern, I mean people don't call me human ya know?" She Paused as if to contemplate it, occasionally glancing at me. Finally She chirp and nudged my chest. "that a yes?" She nodded.

I spent the next 15 minutes trying different names to find one she liked but each one only received a shake of her head, finally exasperated "what about sharzun?" She tilted her head and stared. She was still for a moment then nodded her head. "Well then nice to meet you sharzun!" She gave me what I assumed was a smile.

After I had gotten the vines and managed to form them into a wrap, i stepped outside to check the sun, surprisingly it was only mid-day, I walked back inside "hey sharzun you hungry?" Her head popped up and she nodded so hard I thought she'd break something. "Ahahahah okay, okay, be back in a minute." Later while we were eating the berries I had found I decided to broach the topic of returning to town. "Urm about returning to to town" she grimaced "do you have any clue how I might be able to get you there?" She paused for a moment then shook her head. I got up and began to pace back and forth. "Well you're too heavy for a sled to work, also it would aggravate your injures. You can't fly so thats out, I keep feeling like there something I'm missing." Sharzun watched me pace back and forth.

The next few minutes went like that, me mumbling out loud and her watching me, when suddenly she let out a squeak. "Huh, what is it? Are you okay?" She nodded then went back to staring at something. It looked like she was looking at my legs so I glanced down and and felt like the biggest fool walking the planet. "Hahahahah oh lord how did I forget about that!" I reached down to my belt and unclipped the pokeball the old man had given me. "This would work if your willing to let me use it, you okay with that? I'll free you once we're at the center." She sat for awhile staring at the ball. Finally she chirped and nodded her head. "Ok good, that solves that! And thanks for trusting me, I mean it." She just sat there peering at me. I fidgeted a little, "You ready then?" She nodded. I walked forward and held out the pokeball. She reached forward and tapped the button and disappeared into the ball. I glanced at the cave and then pulled out my compass and headed for town.

When I entered the pokecenter nurse joy glanced up and with her family's usual smile and happy demeanor asked "How can I help you today young man?" He held out the pokeball, "Well I found a injured Noivern and was wondering if you would heal it?" "Of course," then she paused for a moment "Say, this wouldn't happened to be the one who caused the commotion in town would it?" "Probably" I shrugged. "How in the world did you manage to get close to it?" "Well it turns out smiling and fainting are a great way to win someone over" I laughed. She arched her eyebrow then shrugged. "If you say so, right this way." I slept at the poke center that night figuring it would be best if I was the one to release sharzun. Sometime the next morning nurse joy woke me up, handed me sharzun's pokeball and sent me on my way.

I stopped at the bank to make a withdrawal, and then bought some food at the poke market. Once I was outside the town's gate I released sharzun from her ball, she hissed and glanced around but calmed down when she saw me. "Hey you're looking better!" She nodded. "Well that's good, so I bought some food for ya so you don't have to fly on a empty stomach" I shifted back and forth "Uh, Well here's you pokeball" I rolled it and the food box over to her. Scratching my head when she just stared at me, "Well it was nice meeting you, live well and be free and all that Shazam... I'm sorry I'm really horrible at goodbyes." I said with a shrug. I gave her a small wave and started off down the path.

I didn't get far before I heard a swoosh and something rather hard and slimy hit my head and bounced away. Pissed I glanced around but didn't see anyone, "AHAH VERY FUNNY, friggin pranksters" I grumbled under my breath trying to get the slime out of my hair. I started to walk again when a shimmer caught my eye, I walked over and picked up a rather slimy pokeball. "The hell? Who would ju-" THUD. It sounded like something rather heavy hit the ground behind me. Hoping beyond hope I turned around and grinned ear to ear. "SHARZUN" Laughing I ran over and hugged her, which she took in-stride. "I assume this is yours then?" I said holding up the pokeball. she nodded. "This mean you want come with me?" I asked still grinning. She nodded again. "AWESOME!"

On my way to the main route I passed the old mans house, he was still outside working on what appeared to be a garden. He glanced up and saw me "So did you find her? Did you find celebi?" I watched a shape in the sky flyby and my hand went down to the pokeball at my belt. "No, but I guess I found something better" "Oh, what would that be?" I smiled, "A friend."


	3. Chapter 3

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter three-watch out, that last portal's a doozy! (pokemon\wesnoth) crossover

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#} [with war of the gods add-on]

Sharzun and I spent time wandering kalos, battling trainers, doing the odd task or two for locals, and generally seeing the sights. We learned during our travels that sharzun could learn telepathy, Which made communication much easier. It was during one of our stops at the town we had met that sharzun mentioned the idea of settling down. I took a liking to the idea and using the small fortune we had made from battles and helping people I hired a construction team to build a house. It was not too long after it had been finished that we received a most unusual guest.

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my breakfast and discussing the group of Pokemon trainers that had thwarted team flare, when something slammed into the front door twice. Nearly choking on my cereal I glanced up a sharzun and she shrugged. "Were we expecting someone?" I asked her. {not as far as I know.} she replied. "Huh, weird. Well let's go see who it is." As I headed for the front door I noticed a faint rumbling sound, glancing at sharzun I asked "do you hear that?" {yep.}

I stood at the door listening to the strange rumbling. Finally I reached out and opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of something that vaguely resembled a Druddigon, if a Druddigon was 3 meters tall and wore armor. "Urm, hi. Can I help you?" "Yes. Will you please point me in the direction of eastmark hills." His deep, rumbling voice washed over me. "Uh, I'm afraid I've never heard of eastmark hills." He glowered at me, "aren't you humans taught anything of geography?" "Well I've been all over kalos and I've never heard of that place." "Kalos? Where in wesnoth is this?" "Wesnoth?" His face twisted into a grimace. "Am I still on the planet iryda?" "I uh... I'm afraid not. This is earth."

"GGGRRRAAHHHH, GODS DAMN THAT LICH!" He slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the concrete. I stepped back and sharzun hissed. He glanced down at her, then at the broken portion of the wall, then at me. "I'm am sorry human, I did not mean to damage your abode" he said in a much more subdued voice, though that still sounded like far off thunder. "Hey, it's fine I can have that fixed. Now tell me, you say you're from a place called wesnoth? How did you get here?" He sat down with his legs crossed and wings folded up and stared at me. I fidgeted under his glare and was about to ask if I had said something wrong when he began.

"My war-party had been harassed for a months by a group of undead. Every time we were attacked we would give chase but they would disappear without a trace. Each attack was worse then the last and unrest began to grow, then help arrvied. A group of human mages and dwarven warriors requested entrance into our territory claiming they were tracking a lich they had been hunting and its trail led into our territory. Normally we wouldn't have even consider allowing them in but we jumped at the chance to avenge our war-mates. They spent weeks searching for it but found nothing but more groups of undead. Just as we were about to force them to leave one of our story keepers and one of the mages came across a interesting story. One of our legends spoke of a great battle between our ancestors and a powerful group of necromancers. The necromancers had used a cave near the edge of our territory as their den. It had been sealed up when they had been killed leaving behind many dark artifacts. Deciding that the lich must have setup there, our alliance headed for the cave."

"As we grew closer the undead attacks began to grow. When we reached the cave we found it decorated with the corpses of our fallen war-party and guarded by two draug. After a prolonged battle We managed to defeat them by using the dwarven steelclads and drake wardens as guards for the human Mages and drake burners to whittle them down. As we pushed into the cave resistance grew weaker until we had a clear path lich's chamber. As we rushed into the chamber the lich summoned a creature none of us had seen before."

"It stood taller then humans but smaller then we drakes. It had a two scythes for arms. Its head had two strange growths coming protruding out of it, and a fin on its back." I interrupted, "That sound like a garchomp!" "So this thing is from your dimension?" "Sounds like it!" "I see. Well this garchomps first act was to attack the lich, who drove it away with a ice blast. It turned and headed for us. The flameheart leading the party order us to split up, the burners and gliders would go with the mages to stop the lich from escaping and the rest would stay behind to combat this creature."

"We cornered the lich and moved in to finish him when he attempted another summoning. At the same time one of the white mages sent out a blast of holy energy. The blast hit the lich and his summoning went awry. A portal came sweeping towards us, the rest of my group managed to dodge it but I was swept in."

"When I awoke I was in a forest. As I sat up I watched a plethora of creatures I had never seen before scatter into the surrounding forest. Confused and disoriented, I wandered the forest for hours before stumbling on a footpath." "Which lead you here right? " "yes, I decided to ask for directions." {ha! Good thinking, this dumbass} she nodded towards me {refuses to ask for directions!} His eye widened, "It talks!" {The names sharzun and yes} she rolled her eyes, {I talk. Now since you two seem to be getting along just fine I'm going to go take a nap.} she flew off. After glancing after her and at me a few times he said, "yours is a strange world human."

"So, what will you do now?" I asked. "I... Am unsure." "If you want you can crash at my place until you decide." "You would allow me to use your abode?" He said with a amazed look. I laughed "Of course! You seem nice enough and it just wouldn't be right to leave you to try to figure how this universe works by yourself." He lifted himself up and then bowed to me. "Thank you human you will not regret trusting me." He said rather solemnly. "Hey it's no big deal." I said with a chuckle. "You'll have to ask sharzun to show you around, I have to head into town. We're running low on food and I'm guessing you have quite a appetite." He glanced into the house then at me. "Would it be all right if I were to accompany you? I wish to see more of this world and provide protection for you." "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, but you have to follow what I say. I don't want to cause too big of a ruckus in town." He nodded. "Okay then let me go grab my wallet and tell sharzun we're going. Oh, before I forget, what's your name?" "Dragokiir." (pronounced *Drag-o-kēr*)


	4. Chapter 4

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter four-you could say the lich... was bad to the bone.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

As we walked to town dragokiir and I swapped information on our respective universes. "So you're saying that people here don't level up? Only Pokemon?" He said incredulously. "Yep, though we call it evolving here." "And the ball on your belt allows you to capture Pokemon?." He said pointing to sharzun's pokeball. "Yep." "Why do you capture them?" I scratched my head "well some people do it because the Pokemon and them are friends, which makes it easier get the Pokemon to a health center if injured and it also means that someone else can't capture them." He looked puzzled "why would someone else try to catch them?" "Well the main reason people capture Pokemon is to use them to battle other trainers." He scowled "so people will take these Pokemon against their will?" "Yes unfortunately." "That's dis-" he was interrupted by a shout and the sounds of a fight.

I rushed forward to see if I could help and when I realized it was coming from the old mans house I full out sprinted. Dragokiir was easily able to keep pace, running along side of me eyeing the forest for dangers. we rounded the corner and the old mans house came into sight I saw a strange sight. A black robed person was on the ground backing away from a similarly clothed person. The standing one seemed to be commanding three other people to attack her.

The three minions were dressed in rags and stumbled forward as those controlled by a puppeteer. As we grew closer I noticed that chunks were missing from their body's. "The robed one are dark adepts and the others are walking corpses." Dragokiir grunted as he pulled ahead of me claws outstretched and smoke pouring from his mouth. I recalled that the adepts had magic and the corpses made almost anyone they killed rise back up as one of them. I let dragokiir take the lead.

They didn't see dragokiir until he was right on top of them, which was far too late. The standing adept cursed and shot out a icy wave from his hand. It Hit dragokiir who shrugged it off and sent out a Burst of fire in return. the standing adept commanded the walking corpses to attack. They turned from the adept on the ground and shambled after dragokiir. As dragokiir tore through the corpses and went after the other adept, the adept on the ground took off down the path heading towards me. I stepped behind one of the trees on the side of the path and waited with baited breathe for her to pass. As I stepped out from behind the tree she glanced back at the battle which allowed me to blindside her. As I tackled her she let out a squeak and tried to shoot off a spell, which was rudely interrupted when we hit the ground.

I sat up and while holding her down glanced over at the battle. Dragokiir was in the process of toasting the adept, the shredded remains of the walker were scattered around. The adept squirmed underneath me "Oh god please don't take me back to that fucking sicko! Please I'll do anything!" I let some of the pressure off her "What are you talking about? What sicko?" I asked glaring at her. "The fucking lich! Don't play dumb with me!" I stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Well I'm glad to tell you I don't work for anybody at all." She stood glaring at me. I glanced over at dragokiir, who was on his way over. "So you're not working with the fella over there then I'm presuming?" Motioning at the charred corpse of the other adept.

She snorted "Of course not!" Dragokiir stomped over to stand at my side and asked "So who do you work for?" Dragokiir asked. "Nobody." "Well then what were you and your pal doing in this dimension?" I asked. "That god damn lich fled here from iryda when your people" she said, pointing at dragokiir "and those mages had almost killed him." Dragokiir growled "If you came with the lich how are you not working for him?" "He kidnapped me from my village. He wanted me to be his 'queen'." "Why was the other adept trying to kill you?" I asked. "Because he wanted for me to run off with him but I refused." "Why?" Asked dragokiir, who was in the process of cleaning his claws. "Because He was a raging jerkass." "Makes sense, Why were you two here by yourself?" I asked, curious. "We were supposed to be killing the dude that lived in there." She pointed over at the old mans house.

"You didn't did you?" I said growling. She took a step back, "No we hadn't even broke in, and I wasn't planning on having anything to do with it." I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good. Now which way did the lich go?" She pointed towards town. "He said that he was going to keep on the main road." My eye widened, "Not good, so not good. C'mon dragokiir let's go, we have to stop him before he reaches the town!" "Ok, come here. It'll be faster if I carry you." I walked over and he picked me up and placed me over his shoulder. Crouching down he went to take off when the adept walked over. "I want to go with you." I glanced down at her, "Why?" "Because you'll need help taking down ole bonehead and I want a shot at him." "You ok with this dragokiir?" He nodded, "It does not bother me." "Well then I guess you can come, but first. What's your name?." "Vulziiin." (Pronounced *vul-zī-in*)

As dragokiir jogged and glided towards town I did my best to explain how this universe worked. As I was telling vulziiin what I knew of pokeballs i heard something. "Hey dragokiir hold up for a moment." He slowed down to a fast walk. Listening I heard what sounded like a rather battle. "You guy hear that?" Dragokiir grunted and vulziiin nodded. "Dragokiir as fast you can alright!" He grunted and started to run, his feet hitting the ground with thumps.

As we grew closer to towns the sound of battle grew louder and the occasional lighting-bolt or fire-bolt would shoot out over the forest. When we reached the city gates we found it guarded by two skeletons. Dragokiir needed a moment to catch his breath so vulziiin and I dealt with them. I walked close enough for them to spot me and whipped a rock at the closest one. They both started towards me, and vulziiin slipped behind them and blasted one with a barrage of shadow waves. The surviving one turned to go after her and I whipped another rock, this time hitting it in the head. It turned back and got slammed in the back by another round of shadow waves. It fell to the ground but immediately attempted to push itself back up, which was stopped by dragokiir's foot smashing through its head.

We entered the town heading down Main Street. The road was pockmarked and scorched and the rubble of a few dead skeletons scattered around. Here and there doors were busted down, windows smashed. We followed the sounds of battle to street leading to the pokecenter. When we turned the corner dragokiir took off like freight train and vulziiin began throwing out spells. In the middle of the street a group of trainers were directing their Pokemon against the lich trying to keep his forces away from the pokecenter. As I watched one of the trainers took a arrow from a skeleton archer who was then busted apart by a enraged charizard. Dragokiir waded directly into the fray swinging with his fists and letting out bursts of fire. Vulziiin was not far behind him blasting anything that tried to sneak up on him.

When the trainers saw us they let out a cheer, even the one resting up against the pokecenter clutching his arrow wound. The lich turned too see what the commotion was, and cursed. He started for the nearby side street heading for the other gate. "Dragokiir roast his ass!" I said motioning frantically at the lich. He dropped the walking corpse he had been holding and took off into the air. As he flew over the lich he let out a roar and dropped down onto the lich. Vulziiin and the trainers turned from finishing off the remaining stragglers to see what was happening. Dragokiir was sitting on the lich pounding way when he was blasted off by a huge ice wave. "Keep your dirty talons off me you damn lizard." The lich yelled. "How about you keep your spring claws off my friend ya fucking undead creep!" Vulziiin yelled back sending out a shadow wave that knocked him back. "Vulziiin my queen what are you doing!" "Putting your ass back in the grave!" The lich laughed "you don't have the power to do that."

"I'm betting I do though." Said dragokiir who had staggered back onto his feet. "You? Hah you can barely even stand you dumb beast." The lich said with his face twisted into a cruel mockery of a smile. The lich let out a quick chant and waved his hand in front of him. Out of the ground rose a figure dressed in a tattered black-green robe. It let out a haunting screech and rocketed towards dragokiir. As it reached him he side stepped and let out a steady stream of fire. The ghost let out another ghastly screech and began to dissipate. Dragokiir began to shimmer, his body seemingly made out of mixed paint. The lich used our divided attention to sprint for the gate.

From the shimmering swirling mass of what used to be dragokiir came a deep guttural roar and from it burst dragokiir now standing at three and half meters tall and wearing a almost full body plate armor colored deep red and trimmed with silver. The horns on his head now more pronounced and his claws almost as long as my forearm. He took off like a bolt, slamming the lich into the ground. Then standing on him he proceeded to let out a raging torrent of fire so strong everybody shielded their face from the light and heat. Once it tapered off I could see dragokiir standing in a pile of bone and ash, the road around him scorched black.

The trainers let out a cheer then began to Shepard their Pokemon into the center for healing. Two of them stopped and picked up the injured trainer and brought him in as well. Vulziiin and I walked over to where dragokiir was standing. "Dude that was fucking awesome!" Vulziiin said, almost sounding giddy. "Yea it was pretty damn cool. You alright?" I asked. "Yes." Came his reply now even deeper then before, sounding like a far off thunderstorm "just a little bit out of breathe." He let out a resounding chuckle. We laughed "I can bet, after that firestorm." I said "now let's go get the food mart owner buy our crap and go home, sound good?." Dragokiir chuckled again, "yes that sound just fine, I'm famished." I turned to vulziiin, "if you want I can pay for a hotel room for you for the next few weeks, or if you want you can come with us." "What and be stuck alone with you two boys?" She said with a grin. "Nah there's already another girl living with us." "Well then I guess I'll come with you guys." "Sounds good to me, now lets go eat."


	5. Chapter 5

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter five-hey kid, wanna buy a inter-dimension traveling device?

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

It was a dreary day. The sky was dark with rain and the ground muddy and shrouded in fog. water ran down the mountain creating small streams. We were all inside, Sharzun was sleeping in the rafters, Dragokiir was training in his room and Vulziiin and I were sitting at the kitchen table discussing whether or not all necromancy was evil. "I mean, if the person agrees to comeback I don't see how that's evil." I said. "Ah but the magic council would call that a summoning, which is perfectly alright with them as long as the undead is used for advice only." Vulziiin replied. "Oh, can you do summonings?" I asked. "Yes, though I'm not sure what would happen if I t-" she was interrupted by Sharzun who came swooping in and landed with a thump next to me. {Do you guys hear that?} she asked.

Both Vulziiin and I stopped to listen. "Nope I'm not hearing anything." I replied. "Neither am I." Said Vulziiin. "Why what did you hear?" I asked, curious. {It sounded like something just exploded.} she replied. "Exploded? How close was it?" I asked standing up. {sounds like it was down in the forest.} "Ok I'll be right back. I'm going to check it out." Putting on my jacket I headed for the door. As I reached the door I heard stomps from down the hallway. "Sharzun says you are going into the forest." Dragokiir's heavy voice washed over me. "I am, she said she heard a explosion." I said. "I wish to accompany you." "Sure, you have anything you need to grab?" "No." "Ok in that case lets... Wait let me go grab one of the medkits then let's go."

Outside the rain was pouring with the occasional lighting bolt lighting up the darkness. As we walked through the fog I listened for anything out of the ordinary. Finally I smelled something strange, a cross between something burning and... Fudge? I motioned for dragokiir to follow and jogged towards the source. I pushed into the forest trying to remain as quite as possible. Finally I pushed into a circle that appeared to have been burned into the forest, the ground cratered. And in the middle of it was someone wearing a strange suit. It was colored a dark shade of green, The helmet looked like a cross between a motorcycle helmet and a old school diving helmet. The shoulders had spikes that curved backwards and the gauntlets had nasty looking claws. The strangest thing about it was the chest piece which was pulsing with a blue glow over which was a strange symbol. I stepped into the clearing with Dragokiir right behind me. "Hello, you alright?" I asked. The person slowly turned around to stare at me. Finally with a voice that sounded like he had been gargling acid the figure asked, "What planet is this?"

A little confused I answered, "This is earth." The person stood still for a second then asked, "have the Decro's invaded yet?" I shook my head, "Never heard of them." "What's your natural wildlife?" The person asked. "Are you talking about Pokemon?" The man scratched his helmet, "Guess I jumped to the wrong universe." "Oh you're another cross-dimensional traveler?" "Yep, now if you'll excuse me I need to go. You'll need to step back." Dragokiir and I retreated back into the tree line. The person reached down to a pad on his wrist and pushed a few buttons. He started to glow then disappeared with a flash of light. Turning to dragokiir I shrugged, "c'mon let's head back home, I'm soaked." He nodded. On the way back Dragokiir tapped me on the shoulder. "Yea?" I stopped and looked at him. "Why are you so calm?" He said while giving me a strange look. "Dunno, might just be in shock or something. Or it's possible I've just gotten used to strange shit like this happening."I said with a shrug.

Opening the door I found Sharzun waiting. {So what was it?} "Just a cross-dimensional traveler." {Oh, ok then... Wait what?}

"Some guy in a strange suit asked us what planet he was on, after we told it was earth he asked a few more question and concluded he was in the wrong universe. He asked us to take a step back and disappeared in a flash of light." {ok then that's weird. Anyway would you make dinner?} I shrugged, "sure what do you want?" {can you make pancakes? pretty please!} "didn't we have that yesterday?" I said with a grin. {pleeeease!} she said staring at me wide eyed. "Fine fine." I headed down stairs to get the sausage and dragokiir's roast.

As I was opening the freezer I heard what sounded like the front door being turned into kindling. "Sonna of a bitch, Dragokiir I swear if you just broke the door again you're sleeping outside for the week." I heard a roar and something being pounded into the floor? I rushed backup stairs to see what was going on. As I reached the top of the stairs I watched sharzun swoop by and fire off a dragon pulse. "What the hell?" I stepped into the hallway and look at the front door, or at least what was left of it. Rushing inside were the ugliest motherfuckers I had ever seen. They skittered around on all fours, back hunched with the whiplike appendages that were covered in hooks. The feet covered in nasty looking claws and the skin was covered by glowing pulsing purple veins. Their faces were a cruel mockery of a humans. Dragokiir was in the process of beating one of them to a pulp while kicking back two of them that were skittering at him. Sharzun was hovering near the roof firing off dragon pulses at the ones that were scrambling inside.

I was Wondering where Vulziiin was when one of the things spotted me. It rushed towards me only to be slammed up against the wall by a bolt of ice. Vulziiin stepped out of the kitchen and started firing off waves of ice and bolts ofdarkness. Dragokiir began throwing them back towards the door and vulziiin covered him. Once they had them outside Dragokiir went after them and sharzun went with him to provided air support. I went back into the basement and opened the armor cabinet and put on my metal weave armor that I had order from silph co after the battle with the lich. Strapping my javelins onto my back I picked up my mace and headed upstairs.

Dragokiir and Sharzun were still outside and Vulziiin was staring at the bodies. "Hey I'm going to try to summon some help, you okay with that?" I glanced over at her, "Don't see why not." I said as I headed outside to help. Dragokiir was standing in the middle of a pile of the creatures crushing any of them that got too close and roasting the ones that stayed out of reach. Looking up I spotted Sharzun circling overhead in a flash of lighting. {I see something strange happening in the forest.} " Go investigate but be careful!" I yelled to be heard over the storm, which had intensified. I turned my attention to the creatures, a few of which had spotted me. As the first one approached I hit with a javelin and it went down with a shriek. Turning to the one on my left I waited until it got close enough then crushed its face in with the mace, which Burst like a rotten tomato.

"God dammit, can't I have a normal week. Ya know, one where I don't meet inter-dimensional travelers and get attacked by monsters?" I yelled as I slammed my mace into one of the creatures that had latched onto me with its tentacles. "It appears not human." Dragokiir replied with amusement. "You shut your face ya overgrown lizard" I replied back grinning. We must have killed dozens before the swarm of creatures trickled to a halt. Near the end of the battle dragokiir leveled up in a blaze of fiery glory. He now stood almost four meters tall and was covered in a reddish-gold armor. He let out torrents of flames roasting anything that got close. It was a awe inspiring sight to watch him stroll through the firestorms he created, wings flared and claws swinging. As We mopped up the last of them sharzun flew by into the house. I couldn't quite get dragokiir through what remained of the door so I finally told him to just smash his way in. Thankfully I had built the rest of the house to allow Sharzun to fly about so he had no other problems. I grabbed the medkit on the way to the kitchen.

"So what did you find?" I asked. {When I flew out into the storm the first thing I noticed was what looked like flashes of lightning, except it was coming from the ground. So after I told you I left to check it out. When I got there I found a ring burned in the forest like the one you found when you ran into the dimensional traveler, and in the middle of it was a what looked like a giant living pimple. It was covered in pulsing purple veins and smelled putrid. Pushing their way out of the top of it were groups of those creature. Every time a group of them crawled out there was a flash of light. I circled it a few times trying to decided how to deal with it, I finally decided to just hit it with a boom-burst. I fired it off and When it hit the thing burst like a water ballon hit with a hammer, except more fleshy.} I grimaced, "well that's a wonderful image." I glanced around. "Hey, where's Vulziiin?" "I never saw her leave the house." Dragokiir said. I sighed, "Well we better go find her"

I checked her room while sharzun checked my room and the other unused bedroom, dragokiir stood guard at what remained of the doorway. She wasn't in the bedroom so I headed for the basement. When I got there sharzun was waiting. {not in her bedroom?} she asked. "Nope, guess she's down here." I said, glancing down at the stairwell. {I'll go keep guard with dragokiir.} shaking my head I hit the light switch... And nothing happened. "that's not ominous at all." I started down the stairs. As I stepped off and surveyed the basement the first thing I noticed was the candles arranged in a circle on the ground with who I assumed was sharzun in the middle of the circle. "Hey Vulziiin that you?" The figured stirred. I walked forwards and tapped it with the butt of one of my Javelins. "Huh, who's there? Oh it's you, what are you doing down here?" VulIiiin asked sounding startled. "Uh checking why you weren't up top helping us? "Wait you already beat them?" She sounded miffed. "Yea we spent the last hour or so doing that." "HOUR? I so sorry, I was trying to summon a ghost to help you. I must've gotten lost in the summoning process." "Hey it's no big deal, was mostly just worried that you had gotten killed or something. So do you think you can summon a ghost if given a little more time?" I asked. "Yes I just need to make sure I do it right, this is my first time summoning." "Ok, I heading back up stairs." I said. She gave a nod. I organized a night watch, I would stand guard first while dragokiir and sharzun slept. "Sleep tight guys, we're going shopping in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter six-Doors? Doors! We don't need no stinking doors!

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

I woke up dragokiir and went to bed at around two-thirty. I was woken by someone shaking my shoulder and whispering in my ear. "Huh, could you repeat that?" I said rubbing my eyes and stretching. "I did it, I summoned a ghost!" Vulziiin whispered excitedly. I glanced at the clock, seven-thirty. Groaning I sat up and stretched, deciding it may have been a bad idea to sleep in my armor. "Ya did huh? Well let's go see it." I said with a groan and a stretch. She ran out of my room and headed for the basement. Cracking my back I followed her. Vulziiin had already gone down and... Was talking to someone. I walked down the stairs and met with a strange sight. In the middle of the ring of candles was a creature. It's body was covered in a patchwork hooded greenish-blackish robe and It's head was a skull that was glowing a sickly green. It had no feet to speak of, it just kinda floated. And from it sleeves extended rather ghoulish looking claws.

"Oh there you are, this is ziistrun.(pronounced zī-stroon) "Oh uh, Hello. So this is the ghost you summoned?" I asked. "Yes, he agreed to serve you!" She said excitedly. "Wait what? Serve? Me?" I asked confused. "Does this displease you in someway?" Ziistrun's voice was like someone had trailed cold fingers down my back, though its tone sounded like it was hurt. "Well you can help if you want to but I'm not going to force another person around, I'm no one's master." Vulziiin butted in, "Aren't you sharzun's master?" She asked. "No. we're partners, she free to do as she likes." Diilfus spoke up, "Then it is agreed, I will help your group?" I nodded, "Yea sure, come up stairs and I'll introduce you to the rest of the group, but first let me take my armor off and put up my weapons." Heading back upstairs I 'felt' Ziistrun behind me and heard Vulziiin following.

"I am to follow you and help where I can." Ziistrun finished introducing himself. Dragokiir nodded and sharzun glanced my way then nodded. "Well now that we're introduced me and Vulziiin are going to go make breakfast, you don't eat anything right Ziistrun?" "Only the souls of your enemy!" He said In a rather chillingly excited way. I nodded and headed downstairs to grab the meat while sharzun started up the stove and mixed the batter. Once the bodies and debris had been swept up we sat down to eat. I had to butter and put syrup on Sharzun's pancakes for her, while Dragokiir tore into with his rather large haunch of meat. After we had finished we headed for town.

"this a interesting fellowship you've gathered." The old man said. We were passing his house and he was out gardening so I decided to stop and say hi. "Tell me about!" I said with a laugh. "So what brings you this way?" He asked. "Have to buy a new door." I said with a shake of my head. "Another one! This has to be the fifth one in the last two weeks," he looked over at dragokiir who kind of ducked his head. Which was quite funny considering he was a four meter tall half dragon. "Have you been drinking again?" He said with a laugh, referencing Last week when dragokiir had gotten into the alcohol cabinet that I kept around for guests and drank the entire supply and then barreled his way through the front door giggling like a school girl. "No it wasn't even my fault this time, well mostly." Dragokiir said defensively. The old man gave a laugh "mostly! Say young man, have you gave any thought to trying to find celbi again?" "No, why?" I said curious. "This month is supposed to be one of the time she's more likely to appear!" "Uh, I'll think about. Thanks for the head up! "Well it was nice seeing you." He said with smile. I nodded, "You too, see ya around."

"You need the door replaced again!? That was the best oak we had! And we anchored it into the concrete!" The department head was a little irked to say the least. "Also a lot of the wall surrounding the door frame also needs to be replaced." His mouth dropped open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Using it for Pokemon target practice!?" "Well not quite, but I'd like to get strongest door you can put in." I said with a small grin. "Fine fine, you want to put in a custom order then?" He said looking exasperated. "Yea, the best door you can put in and the surrounding wall should have twice the rebar this time." "Ok how tall does the door need to be?" He asked. "2 meters length wise and 5 meters height wise." He sputtered "why in the world would you need such a big door? Are you using Gyarados?" I shrugged, "something like that." "Ok we're repairing a lot done by mud slides from last nights storm and the custom door will take about five days to finish." "Thanks!" I headed back outside, but not before I heard him mumble, "Damn trainers."

I stopped to get ice-cream for for Sharzun and Vulziiin and donuts for Dragokiir since he couldn't have cold stuff. After I had finished shopping at the market we headed back home. As we exited the forest Sharzun (who was flying over head) contacted me, {hey there is someone next to the house, has some dark green crazy looking armor on.} I shook my head, "hey guys, the dimension traveling dude is back." Vulziiin spoke up first, "why would he come back?" "Probably because he had something to do with the fugly creatures that attacked us." I answered. As we made our way up the hill the traveler started towards us. I glanced over to the newest member of the group who was floating beside dragokiir and got a idea. "Hey Ziistrun." "I'm here." "See if you can sneak behind the traveler, don't attack him unless he goes for us though alright?" "Never know what hit'em." He said as he stalked away.

Once we were close the traveler called out, "hello, fancy seeing me again right?" I raised a eyebrow, "Not really, was kinda of expecting you." "Oh, well anyway I wanted to thank and congratulate you for averting a invasion by the Decro's, not many people can pull that off." Dragokiir growled, "did you lead them here." "Well sort of I-" Dragokiit growled and moved towards him until I stuck my hand out. "Let him explain first Dragokiir, then we'll decided whether or not he needs to be BBQ'ed." Dragokiir glanced at me and nodded. "Oh, good I thought I was going to have to fight you, anyway they were tracking me through dimensions and I made a mis-jump and landed here. Unfortunately the group they sent after me came through here. On the plus side they were the only ones close enough to tracks me and when they didn't jump into the trap I had set I came back here to discover that you had taken care of it! So I wanted to thank you with a gift." I arched my eyebrow again, "What sort of gift?" "Well that's up to you, I can extended all of your life's by 30 years or so. I could give you a duplicator or perhaps some sort of weapon or shield."

"Can we have some time to decide?" I asked. "Of course I have time! Go ahead." Everybody grouped together and I called Ziistrun over. "Ok I'm going to leave it up to you guys what you get cause you did almost all of the work." I said. They spent a while discussing and occasionally talking to the traveler and glancing at me. At one point while talking with the traveler Dragokiir backed up a little took a running jump and took off into the air. He circled around a few times before landing with a thump and walking back over to the group. Finally they seemed to come to a decision, the traveler nodded and everybody backed up and he disappeared with a flash of light. "So what did you guys pick?" They all glanced at each other and finally sharzun said {you'll find out soon enough.} I laughed, "Fine be all ominous and spooky then." We began to chat with each other as we headed inside


	7. Chapter 7

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter seven-knowledge is power and magic is a direct application of that power. (Pokenoth/geneforge) crossover)

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

I spent the next week trying to convince them to tell me what they had picked. A couple of days after the new door had been installed I woke up and slipped into my clothes and searched the house. When I found nobody I stepped outside and was met with quite a sight. A hemisphere was set up on the side of the hill. Inside of it were tables and stands all holding strange vials and flasks. Interspersed through out and sticking out like sore thumbs were high tech gadgets. In the middle of it was a pool of strange brackish swirling liquid. It was mostly pink but I could spot the occasional swirl of red, purple, and sometimes blue. The traveler was moving back and forth working on the equipment, Dragokiir and Sharzun were flying around above and Vulziiin appeared to be in the middle of casting a spell with Ziistrun watching. I stood watching them for a few moments before clearing my throat.

Smiling the traveler turned and greeted me, "Good morning, sleep well?" I shrugged, "better then usual." He nodded, "That's good, because you're going to need your strength." I frowned, "Why's that?" He gestured to the pool, "This is a gene pool." "Neat, what's it do and what's it have to do with me." He walked around the pool and stood next to me. "It rewrites your genetic code. It will improve your general well being but it's main effect is to grant you a basic grasp of magic and to give you the ability shape essence. Essence being basic energy that resides in all living things. It can be used to shape living being and living tools." I shrugged, "that's neat and all but what does it have to do with me?" He raised his eyebrow, "you can't be that dense can you? Your friends decided that they wanted this for you." "Is it to late to ask for something else?" He rubbed his Chin, "I suppose not, do you not want this?" "No, hell I don't even deserve it, it's their reward. I've barely done anything, it was all them." A sharp cry came from above. We both looked up to see Dragokiir and Sharzun headed our way. The traveler walked back under the hemisphere and began to fiddle around with things. Dragokiir landed first and stalked over. Sharzun landed next to me and glared. {What's this about you not have done anything?} she asked sounding annoyed. I scratched my head, "It's true you guys have been the one winning all the fights, I've just helped here and there."

{Dragokiir whack him for me would you?} I moved to duck but he was faster and smacked me on the back of my head. "Ow, if you disagree just talk to me about it." I said rubbing my head. {you've helped plenty, you cook breakfast for me and help me train everyday. You help Dragokiir clean his scales and armor. When Vulziiin needs someone to practice her spells on you're always there helping. And when Ziistrun gets existential you're always willing to sit there for hours talking to him!} I shrugged, "That's just what friends do. I'm sorta of insulted that you think that I want or need a reward for it." Dragokiir spoke up, "Are you daft? It's a gift. It's our way of saying thanks." I sighed, "Oh, ok, thank you. So what do I need to do?" The traveler gestured at the pool, "Walk over and immerse both you hands in the pool." "That's it?" "Yes, but be prepared, it can be immensely painful."

I walked over to the pool and kneeled down. I sat there for a few moments then thrusted my hands in. Immediately I felt pain. Every single part of my body felt like someone was cutting it into tiny pieces. My vision grew bleary but I could still see enough to watch a pale pink light creep up my hands. I watched it until it passed my shoulders. Suddenly my mind felt different, it was like there was a unopened room in my mind and somebody had just made a entrance to it with a massive explosion. I tried to focus on something besides the pain, but I couldn't. Just when I thought it would kill me I felt something tug me away from the pool. I tried to sit up but my body didn't respond.

I was floating through space. ideas, pictures, and sounds floated around in the void with me. Occasionally one would float close enough for me to make sense of it. I saw pictures of a strange island, filled with human like creatures. The way to create and maintain... Things came into my head, though I had no idea what they where or how to make them. Next I heard the words, "will he live?" But it floated by before I could hear more. Next I saw the island from before, but there was now a group of humans on it also. Then something large that I hadn't seen before began to float towards me. When I focused on it I still couldn't tell what it was. As it grew closer I heard a strange beating sound. "Thump-thump-thump. thump-thump-thump." I tried to move away but I could do nothing suspended in the void as I was. When it was close I began to hear whispers. At first the thumping drowned them out but they began to grow in intensity.

When it got close enough I reached out to it and felt... Me. It felt like I just enter my own mind. I could hear myself thinking and suddenly something clicked into place and I awoke. I was in my bedroom, Sharzun curled up next to me. My body felt like I had been used as Dragokiir's punching bag. As I struggled to my feet I felt the metaphorical room that had been opened up nagging at me. I reached out and touched it, and was overwhelmed with information and the urge to make something. Concentrating I stuck my hand out and the ground in front of me began to glow and a figure began to take shape. When it was completed I felt weaker but I also felt a connection to the thing I had created. It vaguely resembled fossil Pokemon. It stood on two legs and had a long tail to counter balance the front of its body. It had to two arms that ended into three claws each.

The creature shook it head and glanced around finally focusing on me. I reached out to touch it and it moved forward into my hand. As I was scratching its head I realized that it appeared rather sickly. {what in Arceus is that?} I looked behind me to see Sharzun staring at the creature. "I'm unsure but I just created it." {Oh. Well that means the Geneforge worked!} I rubbed my head, "what happened?" {after you touched the Geneforge you began to glow, then you collapsed. The traveler said that was normal and to just let you rest. How do you feel?} I groaned, "Like I went one on one with a Marchamp." I stretched, "what time is it?" {Vulziiin says it eight-thirty.} "I didn't hear vul- oh right telepathy, I forget about that sometimes." Sharzun laughed. "Wheres the traveler?" I asked, scratching the creatures head. {he said that he was needed elsewhere ànd that he would be back soon.} "oh, well I guess I'll try to not to create anything else while he's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter eight-Plot holes? What plot holes?

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

'Oh hey, I'm in the basement.' I thought to myself as I glanced around. When I went to bed I was in my bed. When I awoke I was in the basement and could hear the sound of what was either a party or a fight from above. Knowing my luck it was definitely a fight, probably between my friends and some crazy enemy from another dimension or universe. Was there a difference between the two? Groaning I picked myself off the floor and accidentally brushed into my creature. It was curled up next to me resting but awoke when I nudged it and followed me when I headed upstairs. I opened up the door and glanced down the hallway. I spotted Nothing unusual so I headed for the front door. As I grew closer I could make out the sound of Dragokiir breathing heavily and a rather chilling voice talking to him.

I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. Outside Dragokiir was sitting in the middle of a pile of dead Decros. And he was talking to a lich. "Sweet reverse world Arceus!" I said as I stumbled backwards. "Oh hey, how are you doing." The lich asked. "Come again?" I said, wondering what was going on. The lich titled its head, "I asked how you're doing?" I got back on my feet, "well I'm pretty sure I'm having a very weird dream or something beyond the usual level of strange happened while I was asleep." Dragokiir tapped the lich on the shoulder, "He doesn't realize it's you Vulziiin." I shook my head, "wait you're Vulziiin? How the hell did you become a lich?" She shrugged, "Well, while you were asleep Decros attacked and while we were fighting them I leveled twice!" "And you became a lich?" She nodded, "yep!" I frowned slightly, "you sound pretty happy about this, you're not planning on turning evil or something right?" She giggled, which was slightly disturbing considering it came from a talking skeleton, "What? No! Of course not! Why would I turn evil?" I stared at her incredulity, "Well from what you guys told me about your universe the undead are always evil. Also the fact that your new robe has skulls on it isn't doing you any favors." She glanced down at her robe, "oh, eew!" She began to pick them off her robe and tossing them away.

"So the Decros attacked again?" They both nodded. "Well that's not good. Hey, where's Sharzun and Ziistrun?" I asked worried. "They went off to destroy the spawner." She said, gesturing towards the forest. "How long have the-" I was interrupted by a distant explosion. "Never mind that was probably them." We spent the next few minutes waiting for them to get back. Finally we could make out Sharzun in the distance. As she got closer I could see that she was flying a little erratically so I went into the house to grab a super potion. When I got back Sharzun was flopped on the ground with Vulziiin and Dragokiir around her. I rushed over and applied the potion to her wounds then had Dragokiir lift her and take her to my bed. Once back outside we waited nervously for Ziistrun. I was about to ask Dragokiir and Vulziiin to go looking for him when a cold, haunting, voice spoke up. "What are we waiting for?" I turned around and all but screamed.

Floating before me was a figure shrouded in a tattered midnight black robe. From both of its sleeves extended three deadly looking metal claws. Its face was made of the same ragged material as it's robe. Bony sharp teeth acted as stitches crossing over its eyes and mouth. Underneath them it's were eyes were black soulless pits. It's mouth was a ragged tear across its face, making a terrify grin. "Get back!" Dragokiir shouted grabbing me and pushing me behind him as both he and Vulziiin and my creature stepped forward. "Hold your attacks, I am friend not foe." It's chilly voice sounded familiar. "Is that you Ziistrun?" I asked it. It nodded, "yes, though I have gained new form." I sighed in relief, "Oh you leveled up. Give a little warning next time, you just about killed me with a heart attack." It's head tilted, "Is my new form unnerving?" I laughed, "unnerving? I could just bring you with me on the way to town, any wild Pokemon will head the other way when they see you."

Once we were back inside I checked on Sharzun. She seemed fine, just needed sleep. I decided that it was time for lunch. I found that my creature would eat just about anything I put in front of him. After me and Dragokiir had finished Vulziiin and I sat around discussing why the Decros might be back and where the traveler was. "Do you think that he led the Decros here?" Vulziiin suggested. I shook my head, "He has no reason to do that, and they're his enemy's also." "Yea, guess that make sense. Maybe he left in such a hurry because he knew they were coming?" I nodded, "That seems like a possibility. What do you think Dragokiir?" He grunted, "I think that we should wait and find out. Not sit around guessing." I waved him off, "you're no fun. Hey maybe wherever he's from was attacked." Vulziiin nodded, "Yea that's sounds possible. Anyway, I'm going to go see what I can do with these new powers." "Ok, have fun!" I turned to Dragokiir, "you need help with anything?" He shook his head, "No, not at the moment." I shrugged "Ok, well I'm going to go read."

I was in middle of a rather good part of my book when I was rudely interrupted. "Have you wonder why these Decros have left the nearby town alone and instead chose to attack us?" I turned to Viistrun, "Arceus loving crapsack. What did I tell you about sneaking up on people!" Ziistrun tilted his head, "Sorry. But my question still stands." I scratched my chin, "don't know. Might be because they didn't know the town was there. Maybe because they tracked us back here." "The traveler also said that there was no way for them to track him here." I looked up from my book, "What are you trying to imply?" Ziistrun floated closer, "Nothing, I am merely pointing out that something doesn't add up." he said as he slowly faded into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

Chapter nine-And so it goes.

{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}{#}

The next two days went by without incidence and no sign of the traveler. It was during the third day that a thunderous explosion rocked the forest. I was in the middle of a chess game with Vulziiin when it happened. After picking myself off the ground I headed for the door, everybody else close behind. When I opened It I was met with a horrifically awe inspiring sight. A beam of crackling red energy shot up from the ground reaching into the sky from the forest. Around it swirled dark rain clouds tinged red as they created a swirling vortex around the beam. Heavy winds shook the trees and rain pelted the ground in a torrential downpour. Coming to the obvious conclusion that something bad was happening I turned and headed to the basement for my armor and weapons.

I flipped on the switch for the light and opened the armor cabinet took out my armor. Made from a weave of carbon nano tubes and Kevlar covered by grooved metal plates it was the best splih co. had to offer. After I had donned my armor I walked over to the weapon cabinet and took out my sword and PP-2000. After attaching the ammo pouches to my waist I headed back upstairs. Everyone was gathered around the door waiting for me. "So who wants to bet that this isn't related to Drecos?" I asked glancing around and was met with incredulous stares. I sighed and took the leading. The moment I stepped outside the winds began buffet me. The rain and darkness made it hard to see anything but the beam, which stood out like Godzilla in rush hour traffic. It was only minutes after we entered the forest that the attacks began.

The normal creatures came first, just here and there then a steady trickle. Soon enough we were barely making progress, beset on all sides by enemies. We tore through them easily but we slowly ground to a halt by sheer numbers. I stuck near the middle of the group firing bursts into the largest clusters of them. Dragokiir was the one who kept us moving, charring the area ahead with bursts of his dragon fire. Vulziiin alternated between killing things with black magic, freezing them with ice, and rushing into the crowd bony claws swinging. Anything she hit dropped dead, drained of life and repairing damage she had taken. Ziistrun moved like the apparition he was, appearing with a ghostly wail and slaughtering a group of the creatures before disappearing back into the night. Sharzun provided air support as always, laying waste to groups to groups that slipped in too close. My creature, who I decided to name Veloc, surprised me with it ability to fight. It dashed about lighting fast, chomping a throat here and ripping a leg there. I also learned it had the ability to shoot fireballs from its mouth which was quite helpful.

We were about a half mile from the beam when a new creature began to show up. We learned about one of them when it dropped from the canopy above onto my shoulders plate. It began to tear into my armor and I screamed. It looked like someone had taken a ariados put it on steroids and then stripped of its shell, leaving just the pulsing and withering muscles underneath. Veloc heard my cry and dashed over and with a flying jump ripped it off and tore into it. After the first one they began to drop down every couple of meters becoming a real threat. When we broke out of the tree line we saw that the beam of energy was surrounded by Dreco spawners. While we were standing in horrified awe one of the small creatures dropped down onto Dragokiir's head and removed it. Time slowed down as the... Thing, dropped down to the ground munching on the head of my friend. Something inside me snapped. I unloaded a entire clip into it then charged into the sea of creatures firing until my ammo ran dry then switching to my sword.

I saw the world through red as I hacked my way into the fuckers. Eventually them overwhelmed me and I was dragged to the ground, pieces of my armor flying off as they dug their claws in. As my vision began to fade something blasted them off and I lifted my head to see Vulziiin resurrecting dead Drecos and turning them against their former comrades as she released blizzards and deathly tidal waves from her hands. Ziistrun was screeching in a chilling deathly wail as he tore into Drecos, gore and bodies flying everywhere he appeared. Then I turned my attention to my best friend who was staring at me, a panicked expression on her face. {listen you'll be fine! I can lift you out of here and get you to the hospital? You'll b-} I cut her off, "Hey you're right it's going to be fine don't worry about me. Keep a eye these idiots," I lifted my hand weakly gesturing towards the rest of the group. {Of course, but you'll be around to do it your self in no time!} she said, desperation evident on her face. "Hey, you know you're the best thing to ever happen to me right?" {I. I am?} she sounded surprised. {Yep figured you ought to know that before I'm gone.} I said smiling weakly as blood trickled out of my mouth.

What Sharzun said next fell on dead ears as he passed with a sad smile on his face. The group never fully recovered. They did get better though. Vulziiin was tempted to bring his Body back but knew she could never bring back him. Sharzun died at a ripe old age and was buried next to him. Ziistrun and Vulziiin spent the rest of their undying years wandering the world searching for answers.

The end.


End file.
